Journey, Styx, and Rick
by Deme.P
Summary: Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert are the hottest new band, but with every boy band comes scandal. This time Antonio and Lovino are the victims, will they come out better or worse. Rated cuz Lovi's in it. sucky title is sucky.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Hetalia or the characters, just the plot and any characters that aren't from Hetalia. Please Review! Enjoy!

Lovino stretched and sat up in bed, he turned to look at the clock. "10:27"

"_Now this is a reasonable time to get up. Not 6:30 in the fucking morning." _Lovino thought. That was the one down side of Antonio; he was such a morning person, and he was a bastard and clingy and away all the fucking time with his two perverted friends in some stupid band that had recently gotten pretty famous.

Lovino got out of bed and got ready for a busy day of nothing, (he was the owner of a high class Italian restaurant in town and it was his day off). He went down to the kitchen and started making himself an omelet with lots of tomatoes. He was just about to sit down and enjoy his meal when his phone began to ring.

"Pronto"  
"_Ve Fratello, how are you handling it? Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" _Feliciano blurted out in rapid fire succession.  
"I'm fine. Why the fuck are you so panicky?"  
"_Ve Luddy he doesn't know! What do I do?! I don't know how to tell him!" _ Feliciano shouted to Ludwig.  
"What don't I know dumbass?"  
"_Mi dispiace Fratello, I don't know if it's true or not and I don't know how to tell you. Mi dispiace Fratello._"  
"Seriously...What the Fuck. Are You. Talking About?" Lovino heard some rustling on the other side then.  
"_Excuse me Lovino?_" Ludwig spoke as he took the phone away from the hyperactive Italian.  
"What the do you want you potato sucking bastard?"  
"_I suggest you turn on your television. To channel 36"_  
"Why the hell would I watch what you want me to bastard?"  
_"It vill explain what Feliciano was trying to tell you"_  
Lovino let out an exasperated sigh as he began to search for the television remote.  
"Fine I'll watch the stupid channel but not because you told me to, but because I fucking feel like it"  
When Lovino found the remote he turned on the TV. and plopped himself onto the sofa. He found the channel and watched intently trying to see what Feliciano had been babbling about.  
"So Feli wanted me to see an Italian car commercial..." Lovino said his voice dripping with disbelief.  
_"Nien, wait for the show to come back"_  
Another sigh escaped Lovino's lips as he continued watching the TV. An M&M ended a commercial with "Gosh you're handsome" and then the TV flashed some bright colors before revealing a young man of about 25, standing in front of a large building that had been plastered with posters for the Bad Friends Tour.  
_"Welcome back to Bonus. I'm standing here in front of the site for the next Bad Friends Trio concert in their cross country tour. We stand here trying to see if we can get any comments from band members about allegations of cheating."_  
"So the French pervert cheated on Eyebrows again? Big whoop"  
_"Keep watching"_  
_"We have here some photographs capturing Antonio F. Carriedo, Lead Singer of the Bad Friends Trio, with a yet unknown woman. No word yet as of yet of a break-up with Carriedo's longtime boyfriend Lovino. More from Alex Ripley at Bonus Headquarters"_

Lovino shut off the television and just stared at the blank box. The images of Antonio, his Antonio, having lunch alone with some strange woman. His Antonio hugging the same woman in front of a hotel, and of HIS Antonio kissing the woman.

"_Did you see? Lovino?" _Lovino didn't answer, he just hung up the phone and dialed Antonio's cell. He waited and waited but Antonio didn't answer, the automatic voice said "_The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. If you believe you have gotten this message in error, please hang-up and try again."_ Lovino hung up and turned the television back on.

"_No word yet from any of the band member on the allegations and since Carriedo has given no more than a name we have yet to locate Lovino to get his word on the matter" _The man on the show said more flashy colors and the first man reappeared on the screen _"Thanks for the update Alex. Our sources tell us that Antonio F. Carriedo has been spotted with this same woman since early April. In other star news yet another dog has been found with this unique talent."_ Lovino changed the channel and was bombarded with more pictures of Antonio and this woman. Lovino tried Antonio's number again with still no answer. He then tried the phones of Matthew (their manager/boyfriend of Gilbert), the wine-bastard, and potato bastard #2 all to no avail. He sat there on his couch brooding.

_I guess he finally got tired of me... I guess I should've known he'd abandon me. Everyone always abandons me. _His gloom turned to anger as he thought more of the scandal.  
_Why the hell did I even fall for the stupid bastard anyways?! He's way too clingy and he's so thick I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't understand what the fucks going on. _  
He stood up and began pacing in his living room, his omelet long forgotten. He looked over to the kitchen and threw the poor omelet away and grabbed a fresh tomato from the refrigerator and began munching still ranting in his head.  
KNOCK, KNOCK.  
Lovino turned to the door wondering if he should answer it. What if the reporters had found him? He decided, after a long internal struggle, that he should answer the door and he steeled himself for whatever was on the other side.  
"Who the hell is it?" Lovino shouted as he opened the door.  
"Sorry to bother you sir, but I have a package for you." said the tiny mail-woman standing on his front step. "I need you to sign for it"  
She held out a clipboard and Lovino took the attached pen and signed his name on the line  
"Thank-you" she said as she handed him a package the size of a ring box, she nodded and went back to her van.

Lovino took the package back inside and opened it up. Inside was a piece of folded paper and a tiny plastic tomato. Lovino took out the paper and began to read.  
"Lovi~~! Look! It's a tomato flash drive! We were in some electronics store because Gil broke our speakers (again) and I saw that they had different food shaped flash drives so I asked the Señor behind the counter if he had a tomato and he did! Isn't it cute! So I had Matthew a lady to help make some video for me and put them on here for you I hope you enjoy them! XOXO forever ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO."  
On the bottom of the note hastily written is "Lovi I just saw the news! And none of it is true! I'm not cheating, the woman's name is Carly Edwards and she only helped me make this because I'm really bad at working with computers I would've called you but Frannie says that I should wait for you to call and don't try to use my or any of the other numbers you have for use because when Matthew first caught wind of this he cancelled all our old phones and changed all our numbers here are the new ones:

Me: (976)-823-9264,  
Matthew:(976)-121-2342  
Frannie:(976)-836-9523  
Gil: (976)-713-9928  
Bus:(111)-223-8746 (Isn't this cool we got a phone on the bus incase our cells ever die!)  
Lovino looked back at the box and pulled out the tomato, upon closer inception he saw that the stem could be pulled off. He pulled out came the silver end of the flash drive. He went over to his computer and plugged in the drive. It opened up, and inside there were multiple video files, _which to watch first... I guess I'll just start at the top._ So he clicked the first file and waited for it to open.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! I finally got this done! I'm been writing this for a while. I got the idea for this when I was sick a few weeks ago. I had a bad cough but still went to my school's football game (go team) so around 2 in the morning I gave up trying to sleep because I have this problem where after being at something really exciting (like a football game) my brain doesn't seem to separate to turn off when I'm lying in bed. So there I was trying to sleep and my brain was trying to convince me that I was lying in the middle of the field with my director talking about what show we were going to do and my section leaders telling me to sit up, I told them to leave me alone using Lovi's colorful vocabulary. So I got out of bed and went to get some water or something and stumbled across my mom in the living room (she couldn't sleep either). She tells me I need my sleep especially if I want to go to the band contest that Saturday. So she lies me down on the couch and rubs my head and puts on these songs and instead of going to sleep I come up with an idea for a Spamano piece. I know I would forget it if I stayed there any longer so I told her I was gonna try to sleep again, went to my room, turned on my DSi and wrote myself a note with all the details I had thought of at the moment including song names. So this is what came out. I'll post another chapter in like a week or so. I have most of the chapters typed up I'm just not sure if I'm gonna write an epilogue. Oh well I'll figure that out later.

Bye for now. : )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own the song used here, it's owned by Journey. As an aside, Steve Perry FTW!

R&R! Enjoy!

Lovino's screen faded to black. He started at the screen not sure what was on this tomato.

Soft piano music played as the video started.  
_**~Highway run into the midnight sun **_  
_**wheels go round n round you're on my mind~**_

_"That's Antonio's voice... but this wasn't one of the BFT's songs... when did they record this?"_ Lovino thought.

A clip of the BFT tour bus sailing down some highway in the back of some concert hall played, it fades to a picture of Antonio sleeping on a couch in the tour bus, on leg on the cushion one propped up on the back, one arm tucked in and one on the floor. Lovino let out a little laugh as he remembered the boyfriend he missed. _"Wait I shouldn't laugh bastard could be cheating on me."_ Lovino told himself.

_**~restless hearts, sleep alone tonight **_  
_**sending all my along the wire~**_

A new picture of Antonio with appeared with that gigantic ear to ear grin of his. An arrow slowly faded in pointing to the phone saying "It's you..." Then pictures of Lovino and Antonio and the rest of the Bad Friends with their respective others floated across his screen.

_**~they say that the road ain't no place to start a family **_  
_**right down the line it's been you and me~**_

Photos of Antonio with Lovino, Gilbert and Matthew, and Francis and Arthur danced across Lovino's laptop. He laughed out loud as a picture of Francis lying on the ground with Arthur shaking his hand out, floated to the front. Next was a picture that reminded him that Matthew and he weren't so different, Matthew's face was a brilliant shade of red as Gilbert hugged him.

_**~and lovin a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be **_  
_**oh girl you stand by me I'm forever yours**_  
_**faithfully ~**_

The shots of the Bad Friends up on stage playing for their thousands of screaming fans. Lovino stared as he saw pictures he had never seen of his good-bye to Antonio before he went out on his first tour. More pictures came across his screen each holding a different and special memory.

_**~circus life under the big top world **_  
_**we all need the clowns to make us smile~**_

Lovino immediately recognized the pictures of himself being restrained as a clown lay on the ground cowering. Antonio had heard that Lovino had never been to a circus before, and insisted that this was problem that needed to be rectified. So he dragged Lovino out to the circus and it had been a really fun day, not that Lovino would ever admit it but it was. Until a clown approached Lovino who had been looking the other way, and so was unprepared for the brightly colored face, and that was the ONLY reason he had screamed, not because he was scared of clowns or anything he was just unprepared. The clown had apparently had a pretty bad day because he shouted at Lovino, calling him rude, and unappreciative of all the time the clown had put in to look the way he did, Lovino didn't like being shouted at so he tackled the clown. At first the clown has holding his own but after a few minutes he could no longer handle the barrage of punches and curses coming his way. Lovino and Antonio were then thrown out of the circus and forbidden to come back until Lovino sent a letter of apology. Lovino never sent the letter. "He deserved it" Lovino muttered as the picture faded away.

_**~though space and time always another show**_  
_**wondering where I am lost without you **_  
_**and being apart ain't easy on this love affair~**_

Slowly pictures of Antonio floated across his screen. Legs pulled up to his chest, pillow crushed in a death hug as Antonio stares solemnly at ground. Sitting on a picnic table staring out over a lake at sunset. Then of himself wrapped up in a blanket on a couch staring into the fire. _"Wait... where the fuck did they get that?" _Lovino recognized it from when Antonio went on his first tour; Lovino had been spending the night at his fratello's.Lovino paused the video, and stared at the picture, trying to figure someway that the tomato bastard could've have procured that. He remembered that the Potato bastard had gotten Feliciano a new camera around the time, and was he was going a bit crazy taking pictures of whatever stayed still long enough, even Lovino. When Lovino saw Feliciano's flash go off, and heard him say "Oh Look who's missing his Toni~ ve", he threated to break the stupid camera unless the picture was deleted but his dear Fratello swore it was, yet there it was… Lovino would have to talk to Feliciano about sending embarrassing pictures like that to people.  
_**~two strangers learn to fall in love again **_  
_**I get the joy of rediscovering you~**_

_**oh girl you stand by me I'm forever yours faithfully**_  
_**woah oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh oh OHHHHHHHHHH**_  
_**faithfully I'm still yours~**_

The rest of the video was of Antonio and Lovino at different parts of their 2 year relationship and almost lifelong friendship.

_**~I'm still yours yeah yeah yeah faithfully~**_

One last picture overtook his screen, it was of him and Antonio sharing a sweet kiss under the mistletoe at Elizabeta's Christmas party last year.

A/N: Yay! Chapter two! I hope ya'll like it. This is one of my favorites songs, and it's really beautiful. Please, pretty please with sugar and other things you like on top, leave a review. It really helps me improve. If you have any questions about anything related to the story or why I chose the songs I did please feel free to either message me or review I will respond either way. Hope you have a nice day/night if you want to. : )


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't anything here expect the plot. More notes at the bottom. R&R! Enjoy! :D

The video finished and closed back to the main folder. Lovino was just about to click on the next file when he saw his 'Headline Update-er Desktop App' had 20 or so new updates, way more than the usual 4 or 5. He knew that most of them must have come from the news about Antonio and the strange woman, against his better judgment we clicked on the app and saw all that the media could come up with

" It's happened to 'Lovi and Toni' could it happen to you?"

"New State for America?"

"Flood in Venice cause tourists to swim in Streets*"

"How we could tell that this was inevitable..."

" Friend of Antonio and Lovino's comes forward".

That last one caught his eye (well more so than the flooding in Venice at the moment, he'd have to remember to read that later) and he clicked it. It turned out to be a video so he clicked it again and waited for it to start.

A young reporter stood up and said 'We've finally gotten some info on rumors that Antonio from the Bad Friends Trio is cheating on long-time boyfriend Lovino', the camera swung over to an older balding guy with a water bottle who turned to write 'Antonio/Lovino' on a whiteboard 'So what'cha get?' the camera swung back to the first guy. 'We caught this one guy, who wished to stay anonymous, saying that he was a friend of both Antonio and Lovino. Some strangely animated explosion covered the video and a weird voice began to sing. 'It's time for ZMT's Voice/Face/Background-hiding Revealing Interview!' Out pops a badly animated guy walking down the street with a weird mask over his face and a Bad Friend's shirt. The image wobbles as though the person holding the camera is running. 'Excuse me sir! Are you a fan of the Bad Friend Trio?" The weird masked man said sounding strangely like Darth Vader "oh ja stud. I've been a fan of theirs for years." "Do you have an opinion on Antonio and Lovino's possible break up?" The badly animated guy spoke out sounding a bit like Darth Vader "Antonio? Lovino? Hey I don't have an opinion, I know the truth."

"Really? What is it? Did they break up?"

"Yeah, The rumors are true"

"How do you know?' the cameraman asked starting to sound very excited

"I'm a good buddyeh of the two. We went to school together. I know all about their mojo and how Antonio left that Lovi. It was totally uncool. He said he was tired of Lovi's bullshit' the cameraman asked 'how did you hear? No one's been able to get in touch with any of the BFT?' 'I like I said Antonio and I have been buddyehs for years, he told me. He just called me up the other day and was all like 'I'm free! I finally left that stupid tomato-breathed bastard"

"Do you have anything else to add?" the cameraman asked

"Ja hey Lovi, call me." The oddly animated man gave a wink as the video ended.

Lovino just stared at the screen, even with the lame disguising Lovino was pretty sure that they had interviewed Sadiq, no one else said 'buddies' that way. Lovino knew better than to listen to Sadiq, for all of college he had tried to convince him to leave Antonio for himself but Antonio never let him get close enough to actually try anything (not that Lovino would have ever left Antonio, he had crushed on him for a while before they finally got together. Sadiq was a psycho bastard with a track worse the Bad Friends Trio) but it still worried Lovino. Well not the part about calling Antonio or the 'tomato-breath' comment, both were obviously (or at least to anyone who knew Sadiq) fabricated. The part that did worry him was where he said Antonio was tired of his bullshit. Lovino knew he wasn't the best boyfriend around and Antonio did have to put up with a lot of his shit. Antonio did most of the heavy lifting relationship wise, he planned all the romantic dates and get-a-ways, and always Antonio always pampered him, bought him the good wines imported straight from Italy. So he wouldn't have been too surprised if that part of Sadiq's lies was true.  
From here Lovino began to wormhole deeper and deeper and after some serious self-loathing he clicked the next video on the tomato.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Okay this originally was going to be part of the next chapter but I didn't think that it really fit there so it became its own chapter. Well I am doing well; I am definitely ready for winter break. I hope that all of you who are reading this are enjoying, I would really like to know if you guys like it. Please review? : 3 a basket of tomatoes and fresh baked cookies for whoever reviews! : )

Notes: * about the flooding in Venice while looking stuff up online for some project I was working when I first wrote this I saw this and just thought it would be interesting.

news. yahoo photos/ flooding- in- venice- slideshow/

There was also a lot of hub-bub about Puerto Rico become the 51st State. So I thought I'd add that in just for some variance in the head lines that popped up.

Oh and I apologize for the horrible speech of Sadiq I have never written him before but I thought he would be the best person for the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own these characters or the song! This one belongs to Styx. R&R!

His screen faded to black as he heard the beautiful music playing in the background. Slowly white words floated to the middle of his screen.  
"Hey Lovi~! 3" these dissolved and more floated up. "I hope you liked the first video." dissolve, float.  
"I just wanted to let you know, I love you" dissolve float

"What do you think of this song?"

"I like it. It really says how I felt when we went out on our first big tour"  
Here Antonio began to sing.  
_**~babe I'm leaving, I must be on my way**_  
_**my time is drawing near~**_

"I was worried that you'd forget about me..."

_**~my train is going, I see it your eyes~**_

"But when I saw you on the verge of tears when we said good-bye"

_**~the love, the need, your tears**_  
_**but I'll be lonely without you**_  
_**and I'll need your love to see me through**_

"I knew then that I you wouldn't be forgetting about me anytime soon"  
_**~so please believe me, **_  
_**my heart is in your hands**_  
_**cause I'll be missing you~**_

"That made me really happy! : D"

"not that you were crying! but that you were going to miss me"

_**~cause you know it's you babe**_  
_**whenever I get weary **_  
_**and I've had enough~**_

"You've given me so much"

_**~feel like giving up**_  
_**you know it's you babe **_  
_**giving me the courage **_  
_**and strength I need~**_

"You probably don't seen it"

_**~Please believe~**_

"but it's true"

_**~That its true**_  
_**babe I love you~**_

"I've been able to become who I am..."

_**~cause you know **_  
_**it's you babe**_  
_**whenever I get weary **_  
_**and I've had enough~**_

"because I have known and loved you"

_**~feel like giving up**_  
_**you know it's you babe**_  
_**giving me the courage~**_

"So I have two questions"

_**~and the strength I need**_  
_**please believe that its true**_  
_**babe I love you~**_

"1st"

_**~babe I'm leaving **_  
_**I'll say it once again**_  
_**somehow try to smile~**_

"No matter what happens"

_**~I know the feeling**_  
_**we're trying to forget**_  
_**if only for a while~**_

"Whatever it might be"

_**~cause I'll be lonely without you**_  
_**and I'll need you love **_  
_**to see me through~**_

"you'll stay with me? si?

_**~But please believe me**_  
_**my heart is in your hands**_  
_**cause I'll be missing you~**_

"Por que te amo con todo me vida"

_**~babe I love you~**_

"con todo de me"

_**~babe I love you~**_

"y voy a hacer todo posible"

"para que la proxima repuesta sea 'si'"

_**~babe~**_

End of Chapter 4

A/N: Hello sorry I posted this late but finals attacked me so I had to work on those and I was making shirts with Austria. I'll post pictures of them on my tumblr (link on my bio page thingy) once they are all finished. Since I'm paranoid my face will be covered with Spain's and Austria's with Austria's face.

So here is the translation for the part where Toni starts speaking Spanish:

Por que te amo con todo mi vida, con todo de me y voy a hacer todo posible para que la proxima repuesta sea 'si'. = Because I love you with all my life, with all of myself, and I will do everything posible for the next answer to be 'yes'.

I should have the next chapter up by Saturday, and I might have a new chapter for Hidden up by Christmas.

Please Review! Lots of Love!


	5. Chapter 5

The video closed back to the main folder. Lovino saw that his headline update-er continued to explode but this time he just ignored it and clicked on the third video, and more music played and more pictures of himself and Toni floated by, he wondered what the other was doing.

~At the Hotel which the BFT is staying/hiding at~  
"Antoine please get out of the bed and come down to eat."  
"Kesesesese, do you know how serious this is Toni?" Gilbert began. "Frannie's actually trying to get someone _out_ of bed; it's usually the other way around!"  
Antonio just hid further in the covers, his new phone in hand.  
"No! Not until I know that Lovi's still my boyfriend."  
"How do you know he's even heard about this, mon ami?"  
Antonio sat up and grabbed his TV remote, and turned on the TV. The first thing that appeared was a headline that read "Is it over between them?" with a picture of Antonio and a dark outline meant to be Lovino beneath it. He changed the channel and there was another with a similar title, and another, and another.

"How could he have not heard about it? IT'S EVERYWHERE! This is terrible!" Antonio shut off the TV and hid back in his bed.  
"You know Lovino loves you, Ja? Even if he unawes-oghatlkfhads" Francis slapped a hand over Gilbert's mouth not wanting a fight between the two at the moment.

"Mon ami please get out of bed. We'll go out to the lobby and get some food"  
"No" Antonio rebutted.

Matthew who had been standing in a corner stepped forward and spoke up.  
"So Antonio why don't you just call Lovino and talk to him?"  
"Frannie said to wait" Antonio murmured from under the covers "plus I don't even know if he's gotten the videos"  
"He has, I got a message from the delivery company that he signed for it earlier this morning" Matthew said.  
"So now I'm just going to lay here and wait for mi Lovi~ to call" Antonio said as he turned away from his friends and manager.  
"Ahhhh! Gilbert did you just lick my hand?!"  
"Heh that's what you get for trying to keep the awesome me quiet! Come on let's go have some fun and leave Toni to be a Mr. Grumpy-Panties if he wants. We can't force him out of bed"  
"Gilbert's right, Francis. Let's go. We'll be in the lobby if you need anything Antonio" Matthew said as he led the other two out of the room.

"Thanks Mattie I'll be fine" Antonio said.  
He continued to stare at his phone as though if he thought about his Lovi hard enough it would make him call faster. He clutched his phone in his hand and closed his eyes. He laid there thinking about his Lovi~ and how he hoped he liked the videos, and that he didn't believe all of the stupid rumors flying around, and that his second answer was yes. Matthew told him that they wouldn't go to the press until he had cleared everything up with Lovi, but to Antonio it felt like Lovi was taking too long.

He laid there with his eyes closed for what felt like hours, so many thoughts flying through his head so fast that he felt sick to his stomach. _'Does he believe the rumors?, Doesn't he know that I would NEVER cheat on him? If he does believe them, is his going to leave me? Is he going to 'get even'? If he's going to 'get even', with who?'_

He rolled over to face the door; he chanced a glance at his phone _'only 2 minutes! Seriously?!'_ Antonio thought as he saw the time.

He sat up throwing the covers to the foot of the bed. He got up and paced back and forth for a while continually looking back at his phone, after another five minutes he flung himself back onto the bed. Consumed by this never-ending thoughts.  
"SCREW FRANCIS!" Antonio shouted as he sat up in bed and dialed his Lovi~'s number, something he has had memorized since he first got it in high school.  
_Briiing, Briiiing, Briiing_  
Antonio started to grow worried as the phone rang for the 4th time but then he heard a voice.  
_"Ciao" _he let out breath he didn't even know he was holding  
"Lovi~...I... Lo siento. I have no idea how to start this" Antonio waited for a moment while Lovino didn't respond.  
_"Okay how about you answer all of my questions?"_ His voice sounded drained, and kind of hesitant.  
"Si, Si anything! Ask away"  
_"Bene 1st who the hell is this..."_ Antonio heard some shuffling on the other line and he knew that Lovino was looking for his note _"Carly Edwards?"_  
"Like the note said she's just some lady I had Matthew hire for me because I am horrible with tech stuff." Antonio explained trying to keep his voice calm.

"_How often did you meet up with her?"_  
"Twice a month for about 3 months, so we would meet up at some cafe and talk about how to add my new ideas to the videos and how the others were coming along. To be completely honest she at first tried to ask me out but I always refused. No one is more important than my Lovi~."  
_"Then why did you kiss her?"_  
"because she had just given me the videos and they had come out really well and I was just super excited to give them to you, it didn't mean anything"  
_"..."_ Silence. Antonio knew that Lovino was still on the other line because he could hear his breathing.

"Lovi?"

"…" Still no response. Antonio didn't know what to think, was Lovino thinking it over, or did he just want to torture him before he left him.

"Lovi, please answer me…" Antonio begged.

"_Shut it, I'm thinking…"_

"Okay…"

"_What else did you do at those meetings?"_

"We ate lunch, and she told me about all the programs she was using to make the videos, and how it was all working well except she was having some timing issues, like she couldn't get the pictures to pop up when they were supposed unless she changed the text before it. Then when the meeting was over, we would finish lunch I'd thank her and then we would go our separate ways."

"_So you kissed her because you were happy about giving me a bunch of videos?"_

"Si, Lovi. I put a lot of thought into those videos and it was…it was like in White Christmas where the inn owner lady was so happy about the two army dudes were bringing their show to help bring people to the inn so she just kissed them!" Antonio blurted out frantically.

"…" More silence.

"Lovi?"

"_That sounds just like something you would do, idiot" _Lovino laughed.  
Antonio opened his mouth to speak but was beat to the punch.  
_"So what's the second question?"_  
"¿Que?"  
_"In the second video you said you had two questions. 1st was if I would stick by you, which you've just seen I will..."_  
"Yay! Lovi's still my boyfriend~~!"  
Lovino let out a sigh _"yes now shut up and let me finish ya bastard"_  
"Okay Lovi~" Antonio said as he sat on his bed with his giant smile on his face. He was absolutely ecstatic; his Lovi~ was still with him.  
_"So I was saying, before you stupidly interrupted me was that I know the first question but don't know what the second is. So what is it?"_  
Antonio let out a chuckle. "Have you seen the last video?"  
_"No"_  
"Watch it por favor" Antonio heard Lovino grumble  
_"fine I'll call you back when I've watched it Ciao"_  
"Bye Lovi~ Te Amo"  
"yeah, yeah ti amo troppo bastardo"  
Antonio hung up after he heard the other line go silent. He took a deep breath and laid back down and closed his eyes. He still had his Lovi~ as a boyfriend and possibly in the next few minutes something more.

End of Ch5

A/N: Sorry for this sucky chapter but I don't do stressful things well. Eheheh. I feel like Lovi should have been more pissed at Toni but I don't know… I have never experienced anything like this so I have no frame of reference to go by…

And I'm sorry about that out of place White Christmas reference, but I just seemed like a very Antonio think to do, get all nervous and start babbling about things like that.

If you haven't seen White Christmas I suggest you do because it is an AWESOME movie, and it's the perfect time to watch it.


	6. Chapter 6

~back at Lovino's house~  
Lovino put his phone down. He had been extremely nervous when Antonio had called. He wasn't sure if he would freak out and yell at Antonio or cry (in a manly way of course) or what but he stayed calm and cut straight to the important questions. He was quite proud of himself.

He looked back to his computer. He had one video left, this was the one that held the mysterious second question. He clicked on the last video file and waited as his screen once again faded to black.  
This time Antonio filed the screen just him sitting in some hotel room.

Antonio looked really good. His hair was slightly damp, like he had just come out of the shower; his black shirt complemented his complexion very well. Lovino smiled as his boyfriend stared back at him.

"_Hey Lovi~. This is the last video. I worked really hard to make it just right."_  
In the background a piano played with weird synthesizers...this opening sounded awfully familiar.  
Antonio began to sing.  
_**~Lovi~ When you're with me I'm smiling**_  
_**Give me all your love**_  
_**Your hands build me up when I'm sinking**_  
_**Just touch me and my troubles all fade~**_  
Antonio stopped for a second as the synthesizers dropped out and guitars came in.  
_**~So now I come to you with open arms**_  
_**Nothing to hide**_  
_**Believe what I say**_  
_**So here I am with open arms**_  
_**Hoping you'll see~**_  
The soothing music became more pumped and the piano dropped out and heavy drums came in  
_**~Gotta make you understand**_  
_**Never gonna give you up**_  
_**Never gonna let you down**_  
_**Never gonna run around and desert you**_  
_**Never gonna make you cry**_  
_**Never gonna say good-bye**_  
_**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you~**_  
The drums drifted away as the synthesizers came back and Antonio continued singing  
_**~Lovi~ from the moment I saw you**_  
_**Standing all alone**_  
_**You gave all the love that I needed**_  
_**So shy like a child who had grown**_  
_**We've known each other for so long**_  
_**Your heart's been aching**_  
_**But you're too shy to say it**_  
_**Inside we both know what's been going on**_  
_**We know the game and we're gonna play it**_  
_**And if you ask me how I'm feeling**_  
_**Don't tell me you're too blind to see**_  
_**I need you to stay**_  
_**So now I come to you with open arms**_  
_**Nothing to hide**_  
_**believe What I say**_  
_**So here I am with open arms**_  
_**Hoping you'll see what your love means to me**_  
_**Love shines in your eyes**_  
_**Sparkling, clear and lovely**_  
_**You're my Lovi~**_  
_**Never gonna give you up**_  
_**Never gonna let you down**_  
_**Never gonna run around and desert you**_  
_**Never gonna make you cry**_  
_**Never gonna say goodbye**_  
_**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**_  
_**So now I come to you**_  
_**with open arms**_  
_**nothing to hide**_  
_**believe what I say**_  
_**so here I am with open arms**_  
_**hoping you'll see what your love means to me**_  
_**te amo~**_

The slow piano music faded away to the point where it was barely heard.  
_"Hey Lovi~" _Antonio said with a smile. Lovino found himself smiling back as he stared at the screen  
_"Hope you liked this last song! I worked really hard on it! Hehehe, it's actually three songs that I couldn't pick from so Gilbert said "Why not sing'em all?" I'm not sure if this is what he meant but I think that the three together come closer to how I feel, than them separately. So now Lovi~ before I ask my second question. Do you still have the little box? Please get it, it's really important"_ Antonio said as he himself held up the box in question.  
Lovino began searching for the little box, it had disappeared somewhere into the couch cushions.  
_"Do you have it?" _The recorded Antonio asked.  
"Give me a moment bastard" Lovino muttered as he pulled the box out to the couch.  
_"Okay Now Lovi~, do as I do!" _Antonio said as he opened the box.  
Lovino mirrored Antonio's movements, opening the box, pulling out the little cushion that the tomato flash drive had rested on.  
Lovino started blankly at the bottom of the box as a beautiful silver ring laid sparkling. Lovino picked it up and saw that there was line of tiny Amethysts going across the front. Lovino looked back up to the screen and saw Antonio holding a similar ring except his had a row of aquamarine stones.  
_"See Lovi~ this one"_ Antonio pointed to the ring between his fingers, _"Has your birthstone, and the one in your hands…" _Antonio pointed to the screen. _"has mine. So this way we always have something to remind us of the other. So Lovi~..."_ Antonio backed away from the screen, to the middle of the room, where he kneeled down facing the camera.  
_"Lovino Romano Vargas, I am never gonna give you up, I will always be here for you with open arms, faithfully, because you're my babe, you're my 'lady'."_

Antonio paused for a moment taking a breath._ "So will you do me the great honor of becoming my husband?" _  
The video closed back to the folder.

End of Ch6

A/N: Hello again, I am just letting you know that this song compilation thingy, was not done by someone else, I did it. It was really hard, and because of some OCD tendencies I have, I actually timed it all out perfectly so the songs flowed from part to part. And I did it at like 11 o'clock ish and I'm a just like immensely proud of how it turned out.

And now that that rant is over, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next should be the last.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Been forgetting this, but I don't own Hetalia or any songs used in this story. Just a quick note italicized text is someone else (mainly Antonio talking) who isn't in the room with Lovino. Normal text in quotes is Lovino speaking or thinking. Underlined text is the voice in Lovino's head.

Lovino started at his screen for a moment not sure what to say. He pulled the video back up and forwarded it to where Antonio was proposing.

"_So will you do me the great honor of becoming my husband?"_ Antonio's words repeated over and over in his head.

_My husband…My husband_

How could Antonio mean it? Lovino knew he was rude, he swore more than a sailor, and he simply wasn't good enough for Antonio.

Yeah, but he still proposed didn't he? He heard a voice say.

'So?' Lovino argued 'He could've done it out of pity'

Yeah, because he's going to marry someone like _you_ out of pity. The voice in his head said, the voice was dripping in sarcasm. Don't you think that he would want to keep his options open if that was true? In case someone better came along?

"Shut Up!" Lovino shouted. He hated when the voice in his head had better arguments than he did.

Just call him and say yes, you bastard. You know you want to!

"I know that, it's just…" Lovino tapered off.

You're shy. Embarrassed, Chicken.

He could hear the voice in his head mocking him, smirking.

"I AM NOT CHICKEN!" Lovino shouted at himself

Prove it. The voice prompted.

"Fine! I will!"

Lovino grabbed his phone and dialed Antonio's new number in after looking up on the paper. He got off the couch and began pacing the living room.

_Briiiing, Briiiing. _

He heard a small click as Antonio picked up.  
_"Hola Lovi~! Did you see the last video" _Antonio asked when he answered the phone. Lovino could hear the smile on Antonio's face.  
"Umm yeah...That's what I'm calling about" Lovino had no idea what to say, this would be so much easier to do in person. Smack him for taking to fucking long to get to the point, kiss him and whisper yes.  
_"And?"_ Lovino could hear the anxiousness in his boyfriend's voice  
Lovino let out a sigh and rubbed his head.

"Bastardo this would be so much easier to in person..."  
_"Lovino..." _Antonio said, he sounded worried.

"I…I…" Lovino began mumbling.

"Lovi I don't understand" Antonio said

"I can do this…I…My answer…is…"

"Lovi would like to call me back once you've collected yourself?"

"No! I can do this!" Lovino shouted as he threw his free arm in the air

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying…to say…" Lovino continued.

"To say…?" Antonio probed.  
"Fuck, why is it so hard to say 'yes' over the phone?!" Lovino shouted as he wiped his eyes, he wasn't crying it's just...he was having an allergic reaction to...to the air! That's it! He was allergic to the air.  
_"It's a 'yes'?"_  
"Si, bastardo"  
_"YAYYYYY! HE SAID YES! HE SAID YES!"_ Antonio cheered. Lovino heard squeaking in the background and assumed the happy idiot was now jumping on the bed.

"Yes I said yes can you please stop shouting into the phone, you're going to make me go deaf!" Lovino shouted back, a genuine smile gracing his face.  
_"Lo siento, Lovi. Es solo qué estoy tan feliz! Te amo mucho, mi amor!"_  
"I love you too"  
_"oh I need to go tell the guys! But I want you to be here too..." _Antonio trailed off sadly.  
"Aren't you guys just like two towns over?" Lovino asked.  
_"Si! Wait right there I'm coming to get you!" Click. _  
"Bastardo...It would have been easier for me to go to him"  
Lovino sighed as he hung up his phone. He turned back to his computer, and clicked open the internet. He logged on to his Facebook, clicked his name, life event, then family & relationships.

Lovino Romano Vargas is engaged to Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

End of Journey, Styx, and Rick.

A/N: Yay! I've finished this! Thanks to all out there how have been reading this. Sorry if this seems sucky but it was the best I could do.

Translation: Lo siento Lovi. Es solo qué estoy tan feliz! Te amo mucho, mi amor= I'm sorry Lovi. It's just I'm so happy. I love you very mucho, my love.

I'm thinking of doing 1 last chapter as an epilogue type thing. I can either do a chapter where Gilbert, Matthew and Francis find out or something like news coverage from the wedding. I'm going to let you guys chose. Whichever idea has the most votes at the end of 1 week, I'll write and post. If I get no votes, then no new chapter. That'll be posted sometime in the future; I have some family stuff to deal with at the moment so I wouldn't be able to write for a while. Until then, have a good day if you want to have a good day. :) Please Review!


	8. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

"_Hello this is Alex Ripley reporting from Sagrada Familia for the wedding we've all been waiting for. Last year after the surprise announcement of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo's engagement to apparent boyfriend whose name is Lovino Vargas, everyone has been asking 'What's the wedding going to be like?' And 'Who is this mysterious man who has stolen the heart of such a talented young musician?' Here are the interviews that we here at ZMT we procured some one of a kind interviews with the Bad Friends Trio, their Manager and the mysterious man himself."_

_The camera changed from Alex in his nice suit to Antonio, Lovino, Matthew, Gilbert, and Francis sitting against a blue backdrop. An Off-screen voice asks them "Was Antonio's announcement planned for the concert ahead of time?"_

"_Honestly no, none of us knew until that they had gotten engaged until he announced it on stage like that. He had actually disappeared from the hotel just before so we weren't even sure if he was going to make it on time." Matthew responded, turning to look at everyone else._

"_Oui, Remember this was about the time that the rumors of the cheating were just coming out. So Antonio was just brooding in bed last we had seen him. We left him alone and when down to get food and then Mathieu went to check on him and he was gone. Mathieu looked around the hotel and sent Gil and I to look around the center." Francis chimed in._

"_Frannie and I looked all over the place but we couldn't find him" Gilbert said, turning to shoot a playful glare at Antonio._

"_Lo siento mis amigos but after you guys left I waited a bit then I called Lovi and we talked" Antonio said as he scratched the back of his head._

"_Yah the bastard called and explained the whole situation. I was gracious enough to forgive him and then there were those videos…" Lovino trailed off._

"_Videos?" The off-screen voice asked._

"_Yeah I had videos made to propose to Lovino." Antonio said smiling at the voice._

"_Ja Antonio's just super cheesy like that" Gilbert laughed as he slapped Antonio's back._

"_Aww that's cute! So here's what the public's been asking since we heard about the engagement, Who is Lovino?" The voice asked._

"_I am." Lovino remarked._

"_Silly Lovino I think he means what type of person are you, how did you and Toni here meet?" Francis laughed_

"_Yes that, so what's the story behind you two?" The voice laughed along too._

"_Antonio met Lovino the same time he met the rest of us, high school" Matthew answered._

"_Mein Gott you wouldn't believe how hard Toni fell for him." Gilbert laughed as he remembered back to 'the good old days'._

"_and he wouldn't have gotten anywhere with him if it wasn't for moi." Francis said flipping his hair back dramatically._

"_That's not true! I would have asked him out…Eventually." Antonio laughed._

"_Che, yeah right you could barely say hi without babbling like an idiot." Lovino said as he pushed Antonio._

"_You weren't much better." Matthew chided._

"_shadup." Lovino mumbled as he turned bright red._

"_So have you guys started planning the wedding?" The voice asked as the group turned to Antonio and Lovino._

"_Ehhh Not really." Antonio laughed._

"_but we have a friend who has probably had this planned since high school" Lovino said with a roll of his eyes._

"_Is it anyone we know?" The voice asked sound intrigued._

"_Perhaps, have you heard of the fabulous wedding planner Elizabeta Hedervary?" Francis asked as the camera switched back to Alex._

"_That must have been some high school, not only did it produce the Bad Friends, but also the famous Elizabeta Hedervary. She has done so many high society weddings that it really isn't a surprise that she's doing this one too." Alex looked away from the camera for a second as he placed a hand to his ear, listening to something intently. "Oh I've received word that the ceremony is starting, and now we go inside Sagrada Familia with fellow ZMT reporter Sandra Edwards"_

_The camera feed switches to a young woman, nicely dressed inside the building. _

"_Thanks Alex, I'm here inside the Sagrada Familia as the ceremony commences." The camera slowly moves to the front of the Basilica, zooming in on the people at the altar._

"_At the front we have Antonio looking absolutely stunning in a white tuxedo. To his right are Gilbert and Francis, looking 'awesome' and 'debonair' respectively in their classic black tuxedos. On the other side of the aisle is a man we've learned is Lovino's younger brother Feliciano and Matthew dear friend of Lovino's and manager of the BFT."_

_The camera moves over the sea of faces looking around waiting for Lovino to appear, the "Wedding March" begins to play as the camera lands on to the doors leading into the Basilica._

"_Now we turn our attention to the entrance to see Lovino in a stunning white tuxedo with a bright red carnation to match Antonio's. He is being led down the aisle by what I'm guess is his fath…wait I've just gotten word that the man with Lovino is his GRANDfather, My he's young. I can see where Lovino gets his good looks. Lovino is now standing at the front of the alter. The ceremony starts now."_

_The priest standing in front of Antonio and Lovino clears his throat and asks. "How gives this man way?"_

"_I do" Lovino's grandfather answers before he turns and head to his seat in the front row."_

"_Good," the priest continues "Now the grooms have chosen to write their own vows. Let us began with Antonio." The priest says gesturing towards Antonio._

"_Lovino Romano Vargas. I've known you for many years now and I've loved every single moment of it. You think that you've given me nothing but you're miles from the truth. You've given me so many things. Laughs and smiles, tears and frowns, and most importantly you've given me your love. 'Love shines in your eyes/Sparkling, clear and lovely/You're my Lovi~/Never gonna give you up/Never gonna let you down/Never gonna run around and desert you/Never gonna make you cry/Never gonna say goodbye/Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you/So now I come to you/with open arms/nothing to hide /believe what I say/so here I am with open arms /hoping you'll see what your love means to me/te amo'"_

"_Oh my that was so touching and the way Antonio kissed Lovino's hand like that at the end…people if that's not true love I don't know what is." Sandra said as people wiped their eyes after hearing Antonio's beautiful vows._

_The priest motioned at Lovino. "Now your vows."_

"_Antonio, when I first met you I thought that you were just another stupid bastard that was just using me to get to my brother. Then I got to know you better and I figured you were still a stupid bastard but that you really were here for me. And today I'm glad to say that you will forever by * MY* stupid tomato-bastard. You've been here for me through all the tough times and I thank-you for that. I really love you." Lovino said._

"_Well that definitely was …unique… I guess that it works because it has brought tears to Antonio's eyes." Sandra said as the camera zoomed in on to Antonio's face to show the tears that glistened in his eyes._

"_Now for the rings" the priest announced._

"_Here we see Antonio turning to Gilbert and Francis who are both holding a small pillow and picking up a ring. He turned back to face Lovino and grabs his hand._

"_Lovino with this ring I do thee wed."_

_The priest motioned to Lovino, who turns to grab a ring off a pillow held by his brother and Matthew, then turns back to Antonio._

"_Antonio with this ring I do thee wed."_

"_Now by the power vested in my by God I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom!" The priest exclaims as the church erupts into cheers._

"_The two lean in for a sweet as their friends, families and fans wish them luck in their new lives together. They entwine their hands and make a mad dash for the doors, a wide smile on both of their faces. _

"_Well that's it on my end, back to you Alex"_

_The camera switches back to Alex Ripley_

"_Well thanks Sandra that was a beautiful ceremony. Now I would like to thank all of you watching for choosing ZMT as you Antonio/Lovino wedding central."_

Static cut across the screen as the video came to a stop.

"Really bastard? Of all the recordings that happened you chose that one?" Lovino said as he shut off the TV and leaned back against Antonio.

"si mi amor. Is there a problem with that one?" Antonio asked as he cuddled his husband to him.

"Not really, but I still prefer the one Elizabeth did."

"Are you just saying that because she got Frannie and Gil tripping when they stepped off the alter?"

"ya know it"

"you know I still think your vows are really sweet Lovi"

"Eh yours are pretty good too bastard even if you 'Rick Rolled' me"

"Ah Lovi I love you" Antonio said as he squeezed Lovino in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Happy First Anniversary bas…Antonio."

~THE END~

A/N: Yay~ I've finished this! It took me a lot longer to write than I originally thought it would with school restarting and teachers actually expecting me to do work at this point in my academic career. It's just crazy.

I hope you guys enjoyed this. I hope to read what you guys thought about it. coughcoughReviewsAreLovedcou ghcough. Sorry I think I'm coming down with something.

I would like to thank everyone who was read this from beginning to end and all of ya'lls reviews and favoriting and following has made this much more enjoyable.

If you have any questions feel free to leave in a review or PM, whichever works for you. : )


End file.
